The Stalker
by Rapunzelshy
Summary: Every week for the past month, Mavis has been getting strange phone calls. It started out with one single call, which she though was a wrong number. But when the same person keeps calling...she begins to think that she may be being stalked. Torn between whether to tell or whether to keep it to herself, Mavis begins to fear for her safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack-Jack! Can you please not pull my hair? I'm trying to let it grow out for once," Mavis laughs, setting the baby down. In response he only smiles at her and laughs, clapping his hands. "well...at least you're happy.." Mavis sighs, poking his nose. He laughs again, in the best mood he'd been in for a long time. "You hungry?" Mavis asks, looking at Jack-Jack. Since he can't really talk yet, she checks the clock and then looks back to him. "I'll bet you are.."

Seating Jack-Jack in his high chair, Mavis begins to look through the fridge for something to feed Jack-Jack. Humming softly to herself, Mavis pulls out what she remembers to be Jack-Jack's favorite food. "Here we go-" she starts, just as her cell phone rings. "Oh, just a minute Jacky." She says, setting the food down on the table and picking up the black phone, sliding the buttons across the screen to unlock it so she could answer it. "Hello?" she asks, holding the phone against her shoulder with her chin while she feeds Jack-Jack.

"Hi!" comes a familiar cheery voice. Mavis smiles, immediately recognizing the voice of her golden haired friend.

"Hey, Goldie. What's up?" Mavis asks, still trying to feed Jack-Jack without getting it all over him like she had earlier. "open your mouth silly.." she whispers, trying to get him to cooperate.

"Not much," Rapunzel answers, still sounding happy. "I was actually wondering what you were doing today." She continues, laying on her bed and twirling some of her long hair around absentmindedly.

"Me?" Mavis asks, raising her eyebrow some. "Oh, I'm just babysitting Jack-Jack. He's being a monster sized brat though," she says and playfully pouts at Jack-Jack, him sticking his tongue out at her and still not letting her feed him.

"Jack-Jack?" Rapunzel asks, seeming a little confused, before she says "Ohhh...you mean the Parr baby." Rapunzel laughs, shaking her head. "I'll bet that's fun,"

"Lots.." Mavis answers, sighing some. "He isn't cooperating with me, even though I know he's hungry.."

Rapunzel is about to say something else, but then Mavis's phone beeps, telling her there is another phone call coming in. "Hey, Rapunzel, can you hang on a minute? I got another phone call coming in."

"Sure," Rapunzel nods, getting out something to paint while she waits.

After putting her other call on hold, Mavis sets down the baby food long enough to accept the other call.

"Hello?" She says, picking up the baby food. She had just began trying to feed Jack-Jack again, when the voice answers. the moment she hears the voice, her eyes widen and she barely is able to get out "If you d-don't stop calling me, I'm calling the cops!" Fumbling with her phone, she hangs up on the person and looks around, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

As Mavis stands there in panic mode, she is trying to gather what had happened, when she remembers Rapunzel is still on hold. "Hey Goldie.." she says quietly, swallowing some. "I'm going to have to call you back.."

After hanging up the phone again and sitting down, Mavis looks up to Jack-Jack, seeing that he was sitting there happy as could be, feeding himself. "Ugh…"


	2. Chapter 2

The lock to the front door slowly turns, though Mavis hadn't noticed yet. After her ended call with Rapunzel, she had locked every window in the house and made sure both the front door and the back door were as well. Jack-Jack was playing in the floor with some of his toys, and Mavis was uncharacteristically just sitting there and staring out into space.

"I'm home!" a voice comes from the door, making Mavis jump and look around. The voice came from Jack-Jack's mother, Mrs. Parr. She comes in and moves the brown paper grocery bags in her arms, shutting the door with her hip. She looks at Mavis quietly, before she says "Mavis, are you alright? You look like something's wrong."

"What?" Mavis asks as she sits up. "N-nothings wrong! Wh-why in the world would something be wrong?" a sort of panicked tone in her voice. Her answer doesn't convince Mrs. Parr though. Though she suspects Mavis is lying to her, she shrugs and carries her groceries to the kitchen. "If you say so." Mrs. Parr mumbles, brushing some hair behind her ear. As she begins to get the groceries out, she then calls over to Mavis.

"Hey Mavis, you left your phone in here sweetie. You might want to come get it before you leave." Rising from the couch, Mavis silently walks to the kitchen, carrying Jack-Jack with her so he could be in the same room as his mother.

"Thank you.." she says softly, her already pale skin a shade paler still from her fright. Taking her coffin-shaped cell phone and holding it tightly in her hand. She stands there silently for a few minutes, before Mrs. Parr stops putting away the cans and looks at her.

"Was Jack-Jack really that bad?"

"Huh?"

"Jack-Jack. I've only ever seen you this distraught when Jack-Jack was being really bad. Was he that bad today?"

"Oh," Mavis shakes her head, sighing softly. She really needed to think about something else. She could just be going batty for all she knew. "No, he was not too bad…" she says as she looks over at Jack-Jack, who was putting on his best "angel baby" act. This brings a small smile to Mavis's face, and she looks back to Mrs. Parr. "I'm fine, really. I must just have an upset stomach," another lie.

"Hmm..alright. You get that taken care of when you get home then."

After a few more words between her and Mrs. Parr, Mavis says her goodbyes to her and Jack-Jack; who pulls her hair again. "Hmm..alright. You get that taken care of when you get home then."

As Mavis walks home to the hotel, she can't help but begin to worry again. Every shadow became an enemy, every person something to fear. Little did she know; this was only beginning.

When Mavis gets home, she tells her dad the same thing she'd told Mrs. Parr. That she had an upset stomach, and was heading to bed early. What more could she do? She thought as she went up the steps to her felt bad for lying to them, but it wasn't like she could just come out and say "Oh, nothings wrong. I just think I'm being stalked, that's all!"

Then they'd probably think she was crazy or something.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Mavis gets up and gets ready for her day like she normally does, having to remind herself again that she was on summer break now. Pulling her now shoulder length black hair up in a ponytail, she gathers up her stuff and decides to head out. She had all but forgotten about the fear she had felt the day before, having other things on her mind.

"Where are you going Mavis?" her father asks, walking alongside her.

"Well I was thinking about seeing if Rapunzel and Merida wanted to go to the doughnut shop or something." Mavis answers with a shrug.

"Okay, Mavis. But please do be careful-" starts to say, just when one of the people in the hotel runs past with their hair on fire. Her dad quickly taking off to take care of it, Mavis shakes her head. Things like this were always happening at her home-which just so happened to be a monster-themed hotel that her father had started. Not-so-strangely named "_Hotel Transylvania". _

"Hey Goldie." Mavis says as she greets her friend. The first to arrive after she had called Merida and Rapunzel to meet her at their favorite doughnut shop.

"Hiya Mavy!" Comes Rapunzel's cheery reply, her sitting down in the booth with Mavis. "What happened yesterday?" she asks, moving her long braid to one side as she looks at Mavis.

"Y-yesterday..?" Mavis asks, biting her lower lip some. She didn't want to lie to Rapunzel, but to tell her she thought she was being stalked...Rapunzel worried about her enough. Still though; Mavis just didn't feel right about telling Rapunzel when she wasn't even sure herself.

"Hey Mavis, Hey Goldeh." A familiar Scottish voice calls; as their tall friend- with a fiery attitude that matched her out-of-control red curls- walks over to where they were sitting. Maybe she wouldn't have to say anything to Rapunzel after all..

"Hi Merida," Mavis smiles semi-nervously; swallowing and smiling more confidently, she leans her chin on her hand and asks "How've you been?"

Merida shrugs as Rapunzel springs forward and gives Merida a tight hug; spitting some of her long hair out and making a face as Rapunzel shies away. rolling her eyes, Merida gives Rapunzel a half-hearted hug; which seems to satisfy her as she sits back down after that.

"Ah've been alrigh' Ah guess..me mum an' little brothas are drivin' mah insane though.." Merida finally answers, sitting down on the other side of Mavis and Rapunzel's table.

"Oh.." Mavis frowns some, then Rapunzel gets a mischievous look on her face.

"I know what will change your tune.." she giggles, folding her arms.

"What?" Merida asks, raising her eyebrow.

"A doughnut eating contest.." Rapunzel replies, looking at Merida. she knew an eating contest was something that Merida hardly ever said no to.

"Ye know what, Goldeh? " Merida asks, getting in Rapunzel's face. "Yer on.."

Mavis shakes her head, smiling faintly. Again forgetting her trouble.

"This won't end well.."


End file.
